


The "Almost" Kiss

by HPFangirl71



Series: Secret Wanting Drabble Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Regret, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Sylvester never regrets anything... but this comes pretty darn close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Almost" Kiss

****

The “Almost” Kiss by HPFangirl71

Sue and Will shared a secret… Sue had tried blackmailing Schuester into kissing her. It’d been the perfect way to humiliate and degrade Will but in the end, Sue had stopped him.

Only now, Sue couldn’t stop thinking about that “almost” kiss. Alone in her office, she’d secretly think of Schuester, wondering just what his lips would’ve tasted like. She knew they would’ve been moist and soft against her own. She kept imagining Will’s gorgeous body pressed tightly against her own muscular physique.

Sue Sylvester never regretted anything… but that “almost” kiss with one Will Schuester, it haunted her still…


End file.
